


Try Harder

by sigynstark



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, Death Threats, F/M, Injury, Oral Sex, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynstark/pseuds/sigynstark
Summary: „We don’t need technically less advanced people right now. And let’s just say… we have a weapon which can blow up entire planets.”I felt I went a little bit pale at that.„But… but we haven’t done anything wrong…”Armitage smirked. This didn’t look like the smile from before, this smirk was evil. His eyes looked evil.„So far”, his deep voice purred, „youhaven’t done anything wrong.” I swallowed thickly. Armitage looked back at one of the monitors. „Serve me well, be a good girl, and I won’t push the wrong buttons.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded because a friend of mine wanted to read it. Don't expect much, though. It'll be a dirty, very dirty fic indeed. Sometimes, I'll put some plot in. Enjoy! :D

It fell down from the sky.

I woke up to the giant **_CRASH_** and when I ran out in my nightgown, I saw a huge spaceship in my backyard. I rubbed my eyes. **Twice.** When the thing didn't disappear, I wandered closer to the smoking wreck. It didn't seem like it was broken too much and to me it looked like rather human-built, but I carried on carefully. Suddenly, a door on it's side opened and I looked at a big, black droid. It spoke in a language unknown to me.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused, and it tilted its head.

"Ah... hello", it said in a male's voice. "My name is R0GR, pleased to meet you. Are you a doctor by any chance?"

I stared at the thing. Then blinked.

"Do you have an alien in there?" I asked nervously.

"No, not an alien, a human." R0GR stated and I walked closer. He moved out of the way, revealing a man lying on the floor. "I think his head got hit."

"Let me check", I said as I climbed up on the wreck. I checked the man's vital signs — found out he was a handsome ginger. "Well, he's alive."

"That's good."

"I need to bring him inside my home to treat those cuts."

I double checked him. A few broken ribs. Bruises, small cuts. His black uniform had a strange emblem on, I've never seen it before.

"He might have a concussion, so best if he wakes up in there..."

I grabbed his left arm, moved it across my shoulders and stood up. He was much taller than me — and heavier —, but I've been trained, so it wasn't a problem for me. I managed to carry him in my home. The droid followed us.

"Where are you from?" I panted as I managed to safely lie the man on my couch.

"Classified."

"Aw come on." I brought my first aid kit and applied antiseptic on one of the small cuts on his face. "What's his name?"

"General Armitage Hux."

"General?" I cocked a brow and smiled as I turned to check something in my first aid kit. "Seems like I'm saving generals all over again..." When I turned back, though, a strange looking gun's cold barrel touched my left temple and my eyes met with cold orbs. He was _snarling_ at me. That handsome face was distorted with anger, confusion and annoyance. I dropped what I had in my hands and held them up. I knew this look. "It's okay. I'm treating your wounds. You have a few broken ribs, bruises and cuts, and might have concussion, you need to rest."

He looked down at my moving mouth, then up at my eyes again. _Ah, yes._ He didn't understand a word of what I've said.

"Would you translate for him, R0GR?"

The droid did, but the General's eyes never left mine. He spoke — and oh damn, even his voice was hot. A ginger General with a sexy voice. Am I dreaming? I slightly blushed when I realised I was still in my nightgown.

"What is this place? Who are you?" The droid translated.

"This is Earth, year 2018, and you're in my home. Your spacecraft crashed in my garden. My name is Mercy Foller. Nice to meet you."

He blinked. But didn't lower the gun. He spoke again and narrowed his eyes.

"You don't seem very frightened."

"This isn't the first time someone pushed a gun to my head", I smiled gently. "Though I really don't want to die."

Hux pushed himself up, but he kept the gun pointed at me. He moaned. Maybe he felt his broken ribs — the ones I warned him about. Or just felt dizzy.

"You're coming with me", the droid translated after he spoke.

"Wha-hat?" I nearly laughed. "Sorry, can't do. I'm needed here."

A snarl and a commanding tone when he snapped again. Poor man was in pain and he was also annoyed. The droid translated nonchalantly.

"You're either coming or die, you can choose."

"Why kill me? I haven't done anything bad."

I never got a response. He motioned with the gun at me to stand up, and with a sigh, I did, my hands still up. Then he stood and I was right. He was alarmingly tall. A head taller than me. He was huge compared to me, or I was way too small, I couldn't decide. He barked orders at the droid and it hurried out on its huge, long legs, then Hux's gloved hand firmly gripped my shoulder and he yanked me to face the exit, then pushed the gun against the back of my head. I realised the droid started to repair the ship. I stopped walking and turned to look at Hux.

"You leave, I stay", I said and he looked at me unamused. The droid translated. Hux didn't reply. "Come on. I belong here."

"And you've seen me. A man from outer space. Your people will ask questions and you'll reply — it could end badly for my case. You're coming, and it's final."

I stared at him. A part of me knew he was right and also wanted to get abducted by this handsome ginger alien — or whatever —, but a part of me — the **_sane_** part of me — wanted to stay. I just came back from my mission. I wanted to have a goddamn vacation... the droid spoke and Hux motioned to me with his gun to go in the ship. I calculated how far would I be able to run before he shot me; probably not far enough. He was bigger and he must've been trained. With a sigh, I lowered my hands and climbed up in the ship. He grabbed my hands and clasped them together in front of me; cold metal touched my skin and I realised the bastard put a handcuff on my wrists!

"Seriously? I was about to save your life and this is what I get?"

I moaned when he grabbed an arm of mine and brought me deeper in the ship. We reached the cockpit and he sat me down in one of the chairs. He looked at me dead in the eye and pointed at me with a serious face from which I read _'stay put, or else'_.

That was when I noticed the police car.

Hux hissed something which could've been swearing, then he pushed the gun at my temple again, visible to the man outside. The policeman stopped walking towards the ship. Hux angrily grumbled something as he clicked buttons. The ship vibrated under my butt and I started to be afraid for my life. I was handcuffed, a gun pushed to my temple and I was barefoot... I was still in my goddamn nightgown.

This had to be one of my craziest dreams. And it better be a dream.

The droid came in and the ginger exchanged a few words with it, then the ship suddenly started to hover above the ground, then it left with us. Hux put the gun down and pressed a few other buttons while I kept staring at my disappearing home. _Wow._ I could see the lake, the woods, the mountains... then the sea... everything got smaller and smaller... then darkness surrounded us with white little dots, I looked up and I saw our Sun... then...

"I think I'm... gonna be sick", I put my hands on my mouth and turned away from the sight before the world went black.

When I gained my consciousness back, I was lying in a bed, still handcuffed. When I moaned — my side hurt, I probably was _tossed_ here —, I heard movement next to me, and when I looked up, I saw Armitage sitting on a chair next to the bed. I froze. He had a certain look on his face, one I saw on the faces of those who were thinking about killing me or keeping me for fun. As we were in a spaceship I couldn't control and not on Earth where I'd be mostly fine if I escaped my captor, I quickly analised my choices. _I need to stay alive._ I need to prove I'm _useful._ If his kind was much more advanced — and I already knew they were — and they didn't need army doctors, then I'd need to prove my value in a different way. He was a man, after all... it could work. I just have to bargain for my life.

We stared at each other what felt like hours. His posture gave away he was a predator who always gets what he wants, while I was pulling myself together, handcuffed... definitely the prey. I didn't like this situation. I'd have no chance against him. He was bigger than me and I was practically useless in a fight handcuffed. He had something in his hand and offered it to me. I took it from him; it looked like a wireless headset. He pointed at his left ear and I nodded, putting those things in my ears.

"So now, do you understand what am I saying?"

I could hear he was talking in his own language, but I could also understand it. I tilted my head. **_Waaay_** too advanced technology compared to ours.

"Yes", I replied and he put his hands together in his lap as he leaned back in his chair. Hot damn he was sexy in his uniform and all.

"You must address me properly. I believe the droid told you my title already, am I right?"

_Oh, **bugger**. His **ego**. It probably flied high as a kite._

"Yes, sir", I said slowly and he didn't seem pleased at all, not for a single moment.

"How advanced is your planet?"

I wondered why did he ask this. Maybe he wanted his people to invade it? Or to destroy it? I became nervous.

"We're... far away from discovering space. Only made a few trips to the neighbouring planets." There it was, he snarled again. I added quickly. "Sir."

"Occupation?"

 _Is this an interrogation?_ I wondered.

"Army doctor."

"Family?"

"Parents."

"Significant other?"

"No."

"Details."

I stared. Then frowned. _Details on why I had no significant other?_

"He died. I couldn't save him."

My voice remained calm. _Wow._ Ten months of intensive therapy finally paid off. Good to know. I stopped bugging myself about it. Armitage seemed unmoved. He was silent for a few minutes as he kept examining my face.

"I give you two options", he said. "I either throw you out from this ship, or you join the First Order."

"What's the First Order?" I asked and at his annoyed expression I quickly added, "sir?"

I read it off of his face he kept thinking how could I be so ignorant that I've had no knowledge about this. As if it was something basic, like knowing 2+2 was 4.

"Will you join or do you want to die?" He pushed his question through gritted teeth and I sighed.

"I'll join."

I didn't really have much choice at this point. Whatever the First Order was and whatever they stood for... I'll have to stick to it to stay alive, it seemed.

"Do you swear to obey my commands?"

 _Oh boy._ He really had some sort of a fetish there... he must be obsessed with power. However... my bad girl side started to purr inside my head. **_Of course_** _I'll **obey** him._ Especially if he orders me to stay _in **his bed**..._

"Yes sir, I swear I'll obey you."

"Good."

Hux stood up and he walked to what looked like a locker and got some things out of it. He walked back to me with a set of the same uniform he was wearing (I wondered if it was another set of his because if yes, they'll be fucking huge on me). I sat up and watched him, alarmed.

"What is it?" He asked, clearly annoyed again.

"Sir, you're injured", I said. As a response, he dropped the clothes on the bed next to me. "Let me see it."

I didn't know how severe it was, but I saw the black material on his back and side was sticky with blood. Everything happened too fast — I didn't notice it before as he was lying on his back in the ship and in my living room.

"It's unnecessary."

I knew this answer. If he wanted to play the hero he could've died, I wouldn't care, but we were on a fucking spaceship only he could control. The droid was too big to fit in the cockpit, and I had no idea how to drive this thing. So I gave him a _'really?'_ look.

"Please." He stared at me, indifferent. I steeled my self. "Let me examine your injury, sir."

"I'm fine."

"Alright."

I won't argue with him, so be it. He could die for all I cared. He was handsome, but I won't push it. He had that weird gun thing and I didn't want him to push it against my head again. He motioned with his hand.

"The handcuff", he grumbled and I raised my wrists for him to finally take my bindings off.

I watched his face. He was even more pale than before. When he left, I put the clothes on. They weren't that big. When I was done with that, I went back in the cockpit and I found him sitting there with his head in his gloved hand.

"You're feeling dizzy", I noted.

"I'm not weak!" He groaned and his hands shook, his voice was cold and harsh.

"Nobody said you were weak, sir. You're injured and you need medical help."

"I know nobody asked for my opinion, but I have to agree with her", the droid joined the conversation.

The General growled, low. Then he stood up and walked back in the room I was in. I left my nightgown folded in the chair he sat on. Now, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Here", the droid walked to the entrance and handed me a box. "Here's everything you need." I looked down on the contents of the box and my eyebrows wandered up on my forehead. "I'll stay and translate the labels."

"That'd be best", I nodded as we walked over to the General. He didn't move. "Sir, I need you to take your clothes off above your waist."

An annoyed hiss. Five minutes of arguing. Then finally, he removed his clothes – _oh joy!_ – and I could see he had a piece of metal in his side. This is why he didn't bleed much, it blocked the blood's way. I applied antiseptic and rubbed off the dried blood — not at all gently, he deserved it, after all, he abducted me and he also was rude and childish —, then told him to stay put and removed the object. He was as stiff as a board, never uttered a sound when I was sure it was very painful, then with those magical things in the box I could stop the bleeding and put on the bandages. Finally. It was done.

"I'm all done, sir", I sighed and put the things back in the box.

He turned to look at me and I noticed he had so many freckles... down his neck... I looked back in his cold blue orbs quickly.

"If you ever just mention this to anyone", he threatened and I shook my head.

"Never."

He got up and walked over to the locker again, getting a new black shirt out of it. I watched his bruises. It probably was painful for him to move around, but he didn't show. As if he was used to it. He noticed I was watching him and I lowered my eyes. He walked over to me and handed me a tablet – or at least, it looked like a tablet.

„Datapad”, he said, „stores and displays information. Tap it.”

I did. It totally looked like the tablets we used on Earth, except I couldn’t understand the language it was written in. I looked up at Hux with a puzzled expression.

„I can’t understand a word of it, sir.”

I heard him sigh and he rolled his eyes as he turned on his heels and walked out to the cockpit again.

„Someone will teach you the language once we’re on the Finalizer.”

I got up and rushed after him. I didn’t want to be alone.

„The Finalizer, sir?”

„A Resurgent-class Battlecruiser. Star Destroyer.”

„Literally? It destroys stars?” I wondered out loud in awe.

That was the moment I noticed his scowl started to ease off of his face. He seemed less annoyed, even though he didn’t look at me, he checked the ship’s monitors and buttons, his face seemed a little bit smoother.

„It has 1,500 turbolasers and ion cannons, amoung other things. Take a guess.”

„Wow!” I couldn’t even imagine the power of such a weapon. „That’s amazing! How could it be built? Not on a planet, I’d think…”

„No, it was built in space.”

„How many people are working on the ship?”

„About 19,000 officers, 55,000 enlisted and over 8,000 stormtroopers.”

I leaned back in my seat. He answered every question of mine without thinking, and the numbers he told me were very high for me to imagine.

„That’s a lot of people!”

„Yes”, he nodded.

„Where do you get so much food for so many people?”

„We have gardens and livestock on the ship as well.”

„Like, a big farm or something?”

„Yes.”

He looked at me and I saw his ginger eyebrows twitched together, just for a moment, as if he realised something. But even if he did, he never said anything. His thought remained a mystery.

„How can you even order so many people?”

Armitage glanced at a monitor, I suspected purposefully, because I saw he smiled.

„I have my ways.” His words made me fidget. „Which reminds me. Tell no one where are you from.”

„I can’t even talk to your people, they wouldn’t understand a word of what I say…”

„There’ll come a time when they will. And when that time comes, don’t tell them about your planet.”

I watched his face when he turned back to me. He seemed so serious.

„Why?” I asked quietly.

„We don’t need technically less advanced people right now. And let’s just say… we have a weapon which can blow up entire planets.”

I felt I went a little bit pale at that.

„But… but we haven’t done anything wrong…”

Armitage smirked. This didn’t look like the smile from before, this smirk was evil. His eyes looked evil.

„So far”, his deep voice purred, „ ** _you_** haven’t done anything wrong.” I swallowed thickly. Armitage looked back at one of the monitors. „Serve me well, be a good girl, and I won’t push the wrong buttons.”

I felt I blushed at his words. I wasn’t a girl! And I wasn’t about to serve him just because he told me to! But… if his threat was real… and so far he seemed he was serious about the things he’d said… at the moment, I could imagine he’d blow up Earth because I did something wrong.

„What do you have to say, my newest subject?” He mused as he pressed a few buttons and suddenly, a huge ship appeared in front of us. I stared up at it. This had to be the Finalizer. It seemed my new life would begin right here. „Will you be a good girl?”

„I will be a good girl, sir”, I whispered, face deep red, „I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I expect you to try harder."

I never got to experience homesickness on the Finalizer.

A month later I spoke the language pretty well, but my progress suddenly slowed down as I made friends with a stormtrooper who didn't mind I couldn't really speak the language. And when I say friends, I really mean friends with benefits. We used our mouths a lot, though not for speaking. A few days already passed like this — here they made sure I got protection, I only needed one pill per two weeks, which was amazing. And while I was on all fours and let that man fuck me, I could imagine it was Hux doing it. I've tried to get him out of my head, to no avail. I barely saw him, but I could research him on my datapad and I could use the pictures to my rather dirty advantage...

I was about to meet FK-3355 again when I received a message on my datapad. I frowned as it was a command that I'd need to go to the General's office urgently. I checked my attire; they were very picky when it came to clothing and hairstyle, so I made sure my clothes looked crisp and bun was perfectly aligned on the top of my head. I used my datapad to find my way to the General's office — I've never been here, and when I saw Hux's name on the metal door on the golden plaque, my heart fluttered in my chest. This'll be the first time I talk with him in weeks. I didn't realise how much I missed his presence. So, I just knocked, and when he snapped 'come in' on the other side, I knew I was in trouble.

I just wondered what for.

"Did you want to see me, sir?" I asked.

As I walked in his office, I showed confidence because I was well aware I've done nothing wrong. I stopped near his desk, hands behind my back. He looked up at me; Armitage looked perfect, as always. I loved his pitch black uniform, a great contrast to his alabaster skin and ginger hair. He had one hand relaxed on his chair's armrest, his other hand under his cheek. The cold, blue orbs shot me a look which was unnerving, but I remembered he needed time to ease up around me back then, so I didn't really care.

"Do you know why are you here?" He asked and my stomach clenched with anticipation (from the good or the bad kind, I've had no idea).

"No, sir", I replied honestly.

At this, he leaned forward and opened the dossier in front of him. I saw what those papers inside were. My tests. The first three had maximum score. The last barely reached 20%. I was good at speaking, very good, but not at writing and it showed. He stopped at that paper, took it out and placed it between us on the desk.

"As I've been monitoring both your progress and what you've been spending your time with, I believe I can safely say FK-3355 is not a suitable..." He took a moment to reconsider which word he should use. "Partner for you."

"I'm sorry?" I arched a brow. "I believe I can spend my free time with whoever I wished, sir."

He leaned back and gave me a deadly look. I started to get a little scared.

"You can have free time", he purred, slow, his eyes filling up with the well-known evil. "If you continue to have 100% on your tests."

"Do forgive me, sir, but this is ridiculous."

He wasn't amused. Me neither.

"Shall I remind you my finger is twitching above that button I mentioned?" **_His eye_** twitched, not his finger. "Don't you think it'd be wise if you cooperated?"

"What do you exactly want from me, sir?"

"I want you to be better." He looked down at my test in utter disgust, "and this just won't do."

"Sir, I can speak the language to communicate..."

"I don't care about that", he snapped, silencing me, "I want you to have 100% on your tests and it's final." I pouted and looked down at my feet. There was silence for a few moments before I heard him lean back in his seat. "Let's discuss your punishment for this hideous report."

I looked back up at him and I felt my cheeks burn. Punishment?!

"I'm sorry, sir?"

At my question, this time, his lips twitched. What could possibly go on in his twisted mind?

"Did you think I'd let you get away with this?" His cold tone sent a shiver down my spine. I felt goosebumps all over my body. "I'm afraid not."

"I'm sure we could..."

"Quiet." I went silent as if I just swallowed my tongue. Hux arched a fiery brow and his eyes flashed with evil yet unknown to me. "What do you think, how should I punish a test result like this?"

I swallowed thickly. My body and mind reacted to his words in different ways, at the same time. I was afraid and almost uncontrollably _aroused_. My mind shot images before my eyes which made me blush even further. Heat rushed between my thighs and he merely talked!

"I... I don't know, sir", I stuttered and Armitage sighed.

"I've found corporal punishment to be the best antidote to laziness." Did I actually hear him say _'corporal punishment'_? Now all of the blood rushed up in my face. I nearly fainted. He smiled at me and leaned back, his hands together in his lap. "A few hard swats would surely correct this score, wouldn't you agree?"

I couldn't keep eye contact. **Goddamnit.** I couldn't believe this was happening but I also didn’t want this opportunity to slip… and even if I didn’t go into it, to whom I’d turn to? It’d be my word against his.

"Yes, sir", I said quietly as I examined my feet. Then my stomach clenched with anticipation again. "A... a few... dozens of hard swats... sir."

I didn't see his face but I could feel slight shock in his silence.

"Then you agree with me. Good." He stood up and walked slowly to me. I felt his cologne and it started to drive me crazy as he circled around me, then he stopped behind me to my left, just out of my view. When he spoke, his voice sounded from so close. "Bare your bottom and bend over the desk."

It was happening, _really happening!_ I was afraid but also happy. I bit my lip as I reached for my trousers, then without thinking twice, I pushed down both to my knees and bent over the desk as ordered. I had to push myself up on my tiptoes, the desk was too high for me.

"Arms stretched, palms down." A quiet rustle, but I didn't look back at him. I bit my lip when something cold touched my ass. I wondered what it could be. "How many strokes do you think you deserve with this cane?"

 **Cane.** How the heck can they make cane here? I swallowed nervously and didn't dare to look back at him.

"I'm not sure, sir", I replied nervously.

"Have you ever been caned?"

"No, sir..."

A moment of silence.

"Then you'll get six of the best. Count and thank me all."

A rather startling 'swoosh' later I felt like my eyes would jump out of their sockets. I let out a short yelp, but kept my position.

"One, thank you, sir", I wheezed, panicking now I wouldn't even survive another five. He didn't wait, the cane hit me again just under the first stroke. I howled and my legs shook. "Two, thank you sir!"

"Keep your position", he warned, "or you'll get an extra."

"Yes, sir", I whimpered and yelled again at the third. I trembled, but didn't move at all. I needed all of my willpower not to flinch away. "Three, sir... thank you, sir..."

"Will you study harder?" He cooed as he gently stroked my welts with the cane. I shook, tears filled my eyes. "Will you get 100% on your tests from now on?"

"Yes, yes sir, I will!" I was sure I'd promise whatever he wanted from me to avoid another beating like this. The cane hit me again. I broke down and started to cry. "Four, sir..." I sobbed. "Thank you, sir..."

"Just two more left", he said quietly. "You're doing so well. These two will be the hardest. Don't disappoint me."

"No, sir", I whined, not wanting him to hit me even harder but the next stroke came down against my flesh with so much force I cried out again, just where my thighs ended and my bums started. That sensitive flesh hurt so much I shook in my entire body and I needed a few moments to gather myself together. "I'm sorry sir", I nearly begged, "five, thank you sir, please don't..." I screamed, because he didn't wait, just delivered the last hit, coming down at the very same spot, I felt like even harder. "Six!" I nearly couldn't believe I survived. "Thank you, sir..."

I didn't dare to move unless instructed, so I remained on the desk, broken and crying. I heard him move but I didn't look back.

"You took it very well", he said almost gently. "You may stand up and pull up your clothes."

I swallowed and pushed up myself from the desk, pulling my panties and trousers up, hissing. I wanted to rub, but resisted the urge, it was too painful even when my soft panties touched them. Armitage walked next to me and I stopped crying with a few sniffs. He handed me a kerchief. I didn't dare to look up at him.

"Thank you, sir", I mumbled and dried up my tears.

"From now on, you can expect this to happen every time you time you fail the tests." At this, I did look at him in horror.

"Please sir, don't", I nearly begged and he smiled his evil smile.

"Every deed here has consequences, Mercy." My face was still red from the beating I endured, but when he said my name, I blushed all the same. "You can do something to avoid these. A maximum score saves you from it. I've seen you're capable of it. It's not that hard." He walked behind his desk and sat down. I watched him open a drawer and get out a small, grey, cylindrical tin with a lid. He placed it near me. "Apply this before you go to sleep."

"Thank you, sir", I mumbled and got the tin up in my hands.

"Hopefully we won't have to repeat this." Personally, I wasn't so sure about this. "You may go now."

"Right, sir", I said quietly, still blushing, "good night, sir."

"Good night."

As I walked back to my quarters, I tried to pretend nothing happened, but it was very hard. Each step I took hurt, my bottom was on fire. When I got back, I immediately walked to the mirror and turned my back on it as i lowered my trousers and knickers. I bit my lip. I could count all strokes, though the last two seemed to be one. They lined up nicely, one under the other, most of them not even red but purple already. I touched them and I hissed in pain. Then I got all of my clothes off and got under the shower. I tried to rub my welts away, but wasn't at all successful. Instead, my fingers wandered elsewhere and I was kind of shocked by the different wetness between my thighs. When I imagined the scene before me again, I couldn't help but tease my horny clit, repeating in my head the things he'd said.

Then... I've had the biggest orgasm in ages. I barely could keep myself on my feet. The pain disappeared for a few minutes as I dried myself gently, then I walked to my bed, lied on my side and opened the small tin, then applied the sweet scented creme generously. It cooled down my welts. I smiled in my pillow as I was lying on my stomach and quickly fell asleep, only to have another kinky dream with the General.

The next morning I realised, surprised, that all of my welts were gone and it looked like I've had no caning yesterday at all. I received a message that I must show up where I usually studied with a woman named Ada. Ada was around 50, small like me, brown haired and eyed, and she demanded much from me just like Armitage. After some breakfast I showed up in the room and Ada already put a paper and a pen on the desk.

I felt my stomach clench with horror as I sat down. I looked up at Ada.

"I thought I'd have one test a week, ma'am", I noted and she smiled at me.

"You'll have a test every day from now on", at her reply I felt warmth fill up my gut and I was sure I went pale AND red at the same time, "and General Hux will get the results." Oh no! No! This was a trap! I looked down at the test. "You have ten minutes."

"But it's three pages long!"

"Then you better start writing."

I frantically answered whatever I could and left out what I didn't remember immediately. When I was finished with it, I went back and started to fill out what I didn't know at first. But there were so many words I didn't recognise... at least I knew this won't be 20%. When Ada said my time was up, I was pretty sure I did well.

How wrong I was.

After the class and while I ate my lunch I received a message from Hux on my datapad.

**My office. Now.**

Fear gripped my gut. He probably got the results. I typed a reply to him as I finished my food.

_Right away, sir._

As I slowly dragged myself to his office I was sure I was in for it again. My butt already was tingling. I knocked on his door and he snapped 'come in' the same way like yesterday. I did, and stopped near his desk again.

"Care to tell me what is this?" He tossed my test near to me and I glanced down on it, a huge relief washing over me.

"A 90% test, sir", I replied and tried not to smile, since 90% was a very good result here.

"Yes." He grumbled and I looked at his face again. He didn't look happy. At all. "Care to explain?"

I blinked, confused.

"Sir?" I asked back.

"Explain."

Explain what?

"I paid more attention", I shrugged then, "because I didn't want to fail it, sir."

He stared at me for a long time. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think it's good enough?"

"It's certainly better than 20%, wouldn't you agree, sir?"

He picked up my test and looked it over.

"What have I told you yesterday?" He asked, his face hidden behind the paper.

"Not to fail the test, sir."

He lowered the paper.

"Everything below 100% is a fail."

I went pale.

"But sir..."

"Didn't I tell you this?" He silenced me and I felt my hands shook behind my back. "Can't you remember?"

"Sir, please..."

He got up and walked over to me just like yesterday. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Assume position", he purred in my ear as he stood behind me, "like yesterday."

I bit my lower lip.

"Is there a way to avoid this, sir?" I nearly begged and I heard him chuckle.

"No."

With a sigh I stepped to the desk and pushed my trousers and knickers down. I couldn't believe this. As I bent over the desk, I heard he was getting out the cane.

"You'll get twenty, this time", he said quietly.

"Sir, please", I was begging now. Twenty with that wicked thing - I won't survive this! "Please sir, don't...."

"You should keep your mouth shut unless you want extra swats." Something big and cold touched my bottom and covered it entirely. I gulped. It wasn't a cane, this time. It was a huge - and probably thick - paddle. "I'm going through a lot to make sure you blend in. I'm paying for your space, your clothes, your food and education. Can't I expect at least this much from you?"

I couldn't believe he was doing exactly what I've been fantasising about for years. I've tried to find men who weren't afraid to hit me like this for real, but there was none. On Earth, anyway. I didn't like the pain of course, but the anticipation, fear and the feeling of being controlled made me want it. And to know he kept his promise and wouldn't continue torturing me made me trust him. Yes, he was about to beat the shit out of me again but it made me feel safe to know he wouldn't abuse his position after he was done. Did it even make sense? Probably not...

"I'm sorry, sir", I said quietly, "I know I've made a mistake... but I'll try harder..."

"I expect you to try harder." Hux tapped my bottom with the paddle gently. "And I'll make sure you to do so."

"Yes, sir..."

And in the next minutes, he made sure I remember this. His swats were merciless and I cried after the fifth. I was truly hoping his office was soundproof, but it probably was. I continued to beg, but he didn't care, it didn't save me from getting all the twenty swats. It was a miracle I could stay in my position. When we were done and I waited for him to let me get up, I heard he put away the paddle.

"We both know this is needed", he said as he walked to the desk, next to me. I sobbed. His gloved right hand stroked my bruised bottom. I moaned quietly; it felt nice, because his glove was cold, and it was a bit painful. An addictive mixture. A dangerous one. I stopped sobbing. Hux leaned down to purr in my ear. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes", I breathed out quietly, "yes, sir..."

„You may only apply that creme before you go to sleep, is that understood?”

I swallowed, because I knew why he was saying this. I’d carry on with my day with these bruises and I’d be reminded in every second that I needed to study. I whimpered quietly and turned my head just a little.

„Yes, sir”, I replied, then he stepped back from me.

„You may leave now.”

I straightened my back and pulled my clothes back up, hissing and grimacing as I watched him sit behind his desk. His cold blue eyes looked up at me and I felt I blushed when I remembered what did I do the last time I went back to my quarters.

„I expect a perfect result tomorrow”, he said as he picked up his datapad and leaned back in his seat. „Do not fail me.”

„Yes, sir. Good day, sir.”

„Good day, Mercy.”

I walked out of his office and went back to my quarters. Again, I couldn’t resist to check the results of his punishment, and I found deep red, purple, blue and almost black bruises. It looked even more brutal than the caning of yesterday. I hissed when I rubbed it gently; it was burning and throbbing with each of my heartbeat but I couldn’t stop from touching myself again. I grabbed the sink with my left hand as I kept rubbing circles over my clit and I moaned his name when I came.

_This **wasn’t** good, **can’t** be good._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your body now is mine to see, to touch and to taste."

I went back in my room – now a bit calmed down –, and started to study. I sat down and whined; didn’t matter how I tried to find a less painful spot on my bums, I’ve found none. I spent the day trying to study in different positions, but I’ve found I could concentrate much more than ever before. I had to admit: his method was very effective. I actually didn’t expect it to be this effective.

I went to have dinner, then walked back to my quarters and brushed off FK-3355. I really wanted to ace tomorrow’s test. I got a message when to appear in the classroom to write the test. Just before bed I applied the creme and quickly fell asleep.

This schedule went on for fourteen days. I finished the test in the morning, received a text to go to Hux’s office, I got beaten, then carried on with the rest of my day. Not even 98% and 99% was enough for him and I was so fed up with all of it. I studied harder than ever and met frequently with the cane, the paddle and a thick leather belt, but damn it, I just couldn’t write it 100%. I could look at the tests in his office. There was always something wrong, if I so much wrote one damned sign wrong I got a severe beating. He raised the dose of the cane, too. I never got less than twenty strokes or swats and I was always covered in bruises for half a day. Of course, it was good that I had that creme, I could sleep with it and in the morning I’d be completely healed, but I was nervous every damned morning when I went to write the test because I was sure a few hours later I would get spanked. When I was in a bad mood because of it already because I knew there was something I couldn’t answer, I spent the majority of my time with the dreaded waiting which was the worst. If only I could get the test results immediately and could get through the spanking in seconds after I finished writing it, it’d be so much better. But I guess, this was a part of my punishment.

On the fifteenth day I was very sure I got every question and damned answer right. I went to my quarters without even thinking about it, I continued studying on my datapad. Then I got the usual message from the General and I slowly walked up to his quarters. I wondered if I was right about my result, but then I tried not to think about it. I knocked as usual, got the permission as usual, then stopped before his desk as usual. He was looking in my test, but I didn’t see my result.

„Sit down, Mercy.”

I blinked, very confused at his offer. He never said to sit down before.

„Thank you, sir.”

I nervously sat, finding the chair was huge for me, I nearly got lost in it. I watched his face as he browsed through my test with a serious expression, and I had my heart beating in my throat. What would be the verdict, now? He put down the paper and looked up at me, his cold hues almost piercing me. I felt the blood rush in my cheeks, but I kept eye contact with him.

„My hard work finally paid off.” He leaned back and put his hands on his chair’s armrests. His eyes never left mine. „It seems you’re in for a _treat_.”

If I wasn’t blushing already, I definitely was, now. I swallowed nervously.

„Treat, sir?”

„Of course.” He nodded, his face still carefully guarded. „I’ll send a stormtrooper for you tonight. Do not have dinner and do not bring anything with you.”

A very cool way to ask out someone for dinner. No… he wasn’t asking, he was **_ordering._** And I was actually fine with it as I wasn’t entirely stupid. I suspected why I was required in his quarters. And I got so excited I barely could contain myself.

„Understood, sir”, I said quietly and he nodded.

„Very well. You may go now.” He leaned forward again and put my perfect test back in the dossier. I got up and walked for the door. „Oh, and Mercy”, he said, and I turned back to look at him.

„Yes, sir?”

„Congratulations”, he said and he finally smiled.

„Thank you, sir”, I smiled back.

I was very excited all day, I barely could pay attention to what I was doing. I knew I'd have to wear the regulation clothes and my hair would still be in the usual bun on my head, but damn I'd lie I wasn't thinking about not putting on panties for tonight. I was pretty sure I'd get thoroughly satisfied and I was looking forward to finally see his – probably – ginger pubic hair. _Oh holy shit._ **Ginger. Pubic. Hair.**

As seven pm approached I heard a knock and when I opened the door, a stormtrooper stood there.

"I'm here to escort you to General Hux's quarters", he said through his helmet and I felt I blushed.

"Thank you", I said, and followed him.

I couldn't remember the route. I didn't bring my datapad with me, because he said not to bring anything and my thoughts always wondered back to imagine what would happen tonight. When we reached his door, I became extremely nervous.

"Here we are", he said, and left me there.

I swallowed nervously and knocked on his door, which he opened rather quick. I looked up at him shyly.

"Good evening, sir", I offered and his lips' left side curled up in a half smile.

"Good evening, Mercy. Come inside."

He let me in and I admit, I was curious, but there wasn't really much to see. His living room was almost empty save for the ice blue sofa. He said to follow him and he led me into a small kitchen — small, but still bigger than mine. I imagined he didn't spend much time here. There was a table with two chairs and food awaited us. I felt anxious when I heard he was moving behind me. He was so close again. His demeanor didn’t change, he was confident and almost cold, as I looked on his face – and I remembered what I thought of him earlier. Hux clearly was a predator, and I was, again, his prey. I must be careful and mustn’t let him sink his teeth and claws too deep into me before it is too late. I felt the air between us changed, I suddenly felt hot. My cheeks blushed further and so did my ears.

"Sit down when you feel like it", he said, his voice almost teasing and walked over to one of the chairs and sat himself.

He had on the usual black First Order jacket with the trousers, but this time, the gloves were missing. I hesitated. Hux looked up at me.

"You’re not afraid of me, are you?" He asked, voice low, and I walked over to the table and sat on the other chair.

"I'd be a fool if I wasn't afraid", I said quietly.

"Clever girl." He poured a suspicious looking blue liquid for us. "Now eat."

I picked up the silver cutlery and cut a piece of the food. I never wondered what did they actually eat, didn't start to research space chickens. Maybe it's better if I had no idea what I was eating. The first mouthful was so delicious compared to the food I ate every day that I moaned.

"Is it good?" I saw his half smile again.

"Yes sir, it's perfect", I praised the meal and his smile turned evil once again.

"Perfect like you."

Blood rushed in my face again and I couldn't keep eye contact. I heard him chuckle.

"I often wonder how do you taste", he whispered and I almost dropped what was in my hands.

"I'm certainly not this delicious", I replied calmly then and I made him chuckle again.

"You might not be right. I must test it myself tonight."

Oh my God yes, I'll totally get fucked tonight, literally. He finished eating and watched me eat the last bites. I drank the rest of my drink and looked up at him as I wiped my lips.

"It was very good sir, thank you."

"You're welcome."

I saw he was far away in mind, his eyes were undressing me and I felt goosebumps spread on my skin. He stood and once again I realised how tall he was compared to me. I had to tilt my head to meet his gaze.

"Follow me", he said and I got to my feet.

We went back in his living room and from there, to his bedroom. The bed was huge and had silver sheets under the simple, black covered blankets and pillows. He sat on the edge of the bed and pat his right knee.

"Come over here", his voice still had that commanding edge, but I also detected a subtle 'please' in it. I couldn't imagine he'd actually ever utter 'please' to anyone. I walked to him and he brought me closer with his hands, grabbed my arms and pulled me to sit on his left leg. I got a hold of his shoulders and the breath stuck in me – he was so close, he held me and his scent was amazing. I clearly could feel the electricity between us. He looked up in my eyes, his clouded with desire. "I've been enjoying our meetings in my office", he admitted and his hand which held me at my back slipped down to my ass to grab it. I bit my lower lip. "It's almost a shame I didn't get to spank you today."

I swallowed and thought _okay, to Hell with rationality, to Hell with caution._ He wanted to do it and I wanted him to do it.

"I'd like you to do that, sir", I said quietly and he slightly cocked a brow. _What was I saying?!_ "Please, put me over your knees and spank me."

Hux didn't say anything, just gently pushed me down on his left leg. Then he caged my legs with his own left leg, put his left arm across my waist and started to rub my bottom with his right. I moaned — it felt so good. His hand was so warm and his skin felt nice against mine.

"You don't have the faintest idea for how long I've been searching for a woman like you", he said, then he spanked my bums for a few times. I grabbed the blanket tight and bit my lip. Then he rubbed again. It was different this time, he clearly wasn't punishing me now. "Who'd bend over without question and who'd stay in her position until I'm done with her..." A few more spanks and I moaned after each. "Makes me want to keep you to myself... and spank you whenever I want... turn these cheeks from white to deep, deep red…"

The smacks kept coming and I felt I was more aroused than hurt, clearly, this time. After a few minutes of medium hard spanks, he stopped.

"I want you to stand up and remove your shoes and trousers", he said, his voice more gentle than commanding now. I got to my feet, resisted the urge to rub myself, then did as I was told. He brought me back on his left leg and caged my legs again. "Good girl."

"Ahhn, sir", I nearly purred when his fingers rubbed my already warmed up bums but wandered between my thighs. I knew I was wet and I suspected he'd find that out soon, too, though my panties were in the way.

"You like this, don't you?" A spank and I moaned again.

"Yes sir", I admitted, for which I received harder spanks. I held onto his blanket tighter. I completely lost control, I completely lost sanity to the pain and the pleasure. "Please sir, harder..."

Hux alternated teasing and spanking, his fingers and hands skilled at both. Then I whined quietly when he slowly started to pull my panties down.

"It's coming down", he said, "it's in the way."

"I know, sir..."

And I also knew this way he could see everything. So far I had my modesty, because he spanked me in his office with my legs closed, but now he inevitably was closer and I was in a different position. Well screw that, he'd see it anyway tonight...

He continued to thoroughly spank me and when I started to make really painful noises, he gently made me get up so he could make me sit on his other leg again. I looked in his eyes, with small tears in mine and he smiled faintly before his lips touched mine. I brought my arms around his shoulders and I ran my fingers in his silky hair while he worked to get the rest of my clothes off of me. With a half turn, he lied me down on his bed and that was the moment I felt how hard he was. I gasped for air between his demanding kisses, his tongue forceful, his teeth bit into my lips. When my First Order jacket was out of the way, he pulled away to look at me displeased.

"Get these things off", his order was almost heated. He let me sit up and I removed the white shirt and - after short hesitation - my bra was gone as well. He kept his eyes on my body, nearly feasting, and I blushed even more. "Lie back down." I did, and when I shyly covered my breasts, he smiled down at me. "Hands behind your head, little girl. Your body now is mine to see, to touch and to taste."

I shivered as I got my hands to the back of my head and he leaned down again to kiss me. I wanted to run my fingers in his hair, but didn't dare to move. His lips soon left mine and wandered down on my chin. His teeth and lips left bitemarks and bruises on my neck for sure as his right hand's index and middle finger circled around my clit. He was kissing my breasts and I moaned with pleasure, my toes curled when I felt his fingers push inside of me.

"Armitage", I whispered and he bit down on my nipple and fingered me harder. "Ahn! Yes... please don't stop..."

"So greedy", he whispered against my skin and went down, down, until I couldn't breathe anymore, his fingers pumped in and out and his tongue continued to lick my clit. "Will you come for me? Will you be a good girl?"

"Yes!" I whimpered when he started to move his tongue over my clit in circles, driving me crazy as his fingers moved faster. "I'll be... a good girl..."

"Is this what you like?" He curled his fingers inside of me and I writhed in ecstasy. "Is this good, Mercy?"

"Yes sir!" I panted. "I'm... almost..."

My back arched and I shook in his hold as I felt myself tighten around his fingers rhythmically. I made a few funny noises and pulled at my hair as I whipped my head to the side and I felt him moan as he slowed his pace to help me enjoy it as long as possible.

When I opened my eyes and tried to slow my breathing down, I felt him move, on his knees and hands above me.

"You may move your hands now", he whispered just above my lips and I immediately ran my fingers in his fiery hair.

"Thank you sir", I whispered back and kissed him, his lips bittersweet from my juices, but I didn't care at all. I pulled a little away and looked in his eyes again. "Can I..." I bit my lower lip and he cocked a brow at me.

"What do you want to ask?" He questioned and I blushed as deeply as never before.

"I'd like to pleasure you with my mouth, sir", I said, a little nervous.

He looked a little surprised, then he moved to sit next to me and I sat up, too.

"Then what are you waiting for?" A teasing grin as he put his hands on the bed as he leaned back.

I crawled down from the bed to the floor and remained on my knees as I got closer to him. He was watching how my nervous hands freed his — _sweet **Lord**_ — **enormous** cock out of his underwear. I couldn't even imagine how it didn't tear his pants and trousers apart. He was so hard, but I suspected he was able to get even harder; I slowly wrapped my fingers around it and my thumb never reached my other fingers. I wasn't sure it was able to fit in my mouth. For a moment I watched how his ginger pubic hair was trimmed – yes, ginger pubic hair! _Trimmed!_ –, then I glanced up at him and he smiled again, almost lazy.

"So?" He asked, his voice deep. "Won't you get to work with those pretty lips?"

"It's so big, sir", I admitted, "I'm not sure it'd fit in my mouth..."

"We won't see if you're not even trying, isn't that right?"

I bit my lip again and I scooted a little closer, then I gently licked his precum off of the tip. I looked up at his face and saw his lips parted slightly as he watched me. I licked the tip again, then opened my mouth and slowly bowed my head, taking him in. He moaned and I loved to hear his voice, so I continued. I let him in my mouth until I felt it was comfortable, moved my tongue on his length and started to move. Slow, teasingly slow first, then faster. I looked up at him and saw his pale face had light red blush on his cheeks and he actually looked cute with his messed up, fiery hair.


End file.
